Solos
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Ranma y Akane se han quedado solos en casa, se miran con atención, se retan con la mirada. ¿Que pasará ahora? Advertencia de LEMON, LEMON, LEMON.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_Este__ fic esta hecho especialmente para conmemorar la fundacion del grupo Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino, deseándole mucha suerte en este nuevo proyecto a las administradoras. ¡Son geniales, chicas!_

_-0-_

Él le miró con ansiedad viva reflejada en sus ojos, ella parecía ser un felino enorme acechando a su presa, ambos se acercaron lentamente, saboreando los segundos antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

Despacio pero firme, agresivo pero dulce, salvaje y a la vez tan familiar. Trazaron un círculo con sus pasos, rodeándose, esperando el primer movimiento del otro; se acercaron, se alejaron, se midieron, volvieron a observarse con detenimiento, fuego se desprendía de las miradas, tan denso se había hecho el aire que el deseo podía palparse en él.

Finalmente, fue Ranma quien dio el primer paso, se abalanzó sobre la chica sujetándole en un rápido movimiento ambas muñecas, colocando las femeninas manos por arriba de la pequeña cabeza para así disminuir a nada la distancia entre ambos. Le barrió los pies tumbándola sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación, cuidó de caer sobre sus antebrazos para no lastimarla, no quería distraerse con lloriqueos innecesarios, se colocó con todo el peso que su estatura de ciento ochenta centímetros le daba por encima de ella, dominándola, fue demasiado hábil y rápido, prontamente colocó sus rodillas entre las bien torneadas piernas y se abrió paso al centro prohibido de Akane.

Por más que forcejeó y luchó, le era muy difícil poder hacer algo contra la mole de músculos que la estaba aprisionando, intentó dejar juntos sus muslos, más la habilidad que durante años había adquirido Ranma se hizo presente haciendo sus esfuerzos vanos. Fue cuestión de instantes para que empezará a notar el enorme bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del joven rozarle lascivamente por encima de la ropa interior, él se empujaba agresivamente sobre su objetivo, quería hacerle palpable su anhelo, que supiera cómo estaba por ella.

Akane se oponía, se retorcía debajo de aquel enorme hombre que la estaba usando a su entera disposición, intentó desplazarse moviendo las caderas y escapar, más aquel movimiento solo provocó un sensual gruñido proveniente del que intentaba poseerla. La joven siguió resistiéndose cuanto pudo, forcejeó contra aquel que le sujetaba sus manos, pero era tal la fuerza del varón que con una sola de sus extremidades la dominó mientras con la otra comenzó a sobar lujuriosamente el bien formado busto que reaccionó erigiéndose ante tal toque.

El joven colocó su boca al lado del oído de ella para que fuera perfectamente audible.

-**_Hoy serás mía_**\- dijo con grave voz cargada de anhelo.

Aquella frase erizó la piel de Akane a la vez que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Continuó luchando hasta que sintió la tibia lengua de él recorrerle desde el oído hasta el cuello en un sensual vaivén, estacionándose momentáneamente para trazar pequeños círculos sobre el desnudo hombro de la chica; solo unos instantes después se dio cuenta que su ropa ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, fue cuando él continuó el húmedo camino hasta pescar el más próximo de sus duros pezones, aprisionándolo con labios y dientes, jugueteando.

Durante largos minutos continuó en su tarea, saboreando el dulce y salado sabor de la chica, succionando de vez en vez aquella sensual cima mientras con las caderas empujaba, haciendo su palpitante erección más notoria. Akane luchaba por liberarse, deseaba cambiar las cosas, no soportaba más aquello.

Fue tan solo un momento de distracción que le costó a Ranma perder la dominación sobre Akane, estaba tan embebido disfrutando del cuerpo de la chica que no notó el momento en que aflojó el agarre, resultando en la inmediata libertad de esta para cambiar la situación.

Le tomó por la cabeza hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos, la mirada de la joven era furia destellante.

-**_No te salvarás ahora, Ranma Saotome_-**

Ágilmente cambio la posición, dejando a su acompañante ahora por debajo de ella, rápidamente se deslizó hasta las varoniles caderas donde desató con prontitud el nudo que sujetaba aún los pantalones del chico, pasó su mano por debajo de la ropa de Ranma liberando la salvaje excitación de su prisión, con presteza se abalanzó sobre él y le introdujo lascivamente en su boca, arrancando desde lo más profundo de la garganta del chico un gutural quejido de satisfacción.

Desde su interior, acarició con la lengua el venoso músculo , lo introducía y se retiraba, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión, succionando y aprisionándolo apenas lo suficiente para provocar aquel placer que tanto enloquecía al joven. Él no lo soportó más, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la fémina para poder meter hasta el fondo de aquella húmeda cavidad su masculinidad, repitió el movimiento solo un par de veces más para retirarse velozmente colocándose en cuestión de segundos por detrás de Akane, apenas ladeó las pantaletas y empujó sin miramientos hasta el fondo de la resbaladiza intimidad femenina.

Un potente gemido salió desde el fondo de ella, levantó más las caderas para que Ranma tuviera mejor acceso y se dejó penetrar cuántas veces quiso él. Solo eran audibles los eróticos quejidos de ambos mientras las carnes se juntaban violentamente en aquella fusión de fluidos, ansiedad y amor.

En el interior de Ranma comenzó a bullir la imperante necesidad de terminar dentro de Akane, intentó con todas sus fuerzas aguantar, no quería cortar con aquel ansiado momento, hundió con fuerza sus dedos en las blancas y definidas carnes, señal inequívoca de su próximo éxtasis; la chica comenzó a sentir sus paredes internas palpitar, en apenas unos segundos visitó el anhelado nirvana seguida casi de inmediato por su amante.

Después de la alocada sesión, el joven atinó a tumbarse sobre su costado llevando consigo a la chica para estrujarla en un apretado abrazo.

-**_Eres un salvaje-_**

**_-No te vi muy a disgusto-_**

**_-No era una queja- _**

Ranma se acercó a besarla con ternura, profundo.

**-_Hay que acomodar antes de que lleguen_**-

Hasta ese momento el varón se percató del desastre a su alrededor: el colchón estaba fuera de lugar, la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, las cosas del cuarto estaban en total desorden.

-**_Tienes razón, hacen demasiadas preguntas. Noriko me dijo el otro día que por qué estaba cerrada nuestra puerta, que sí ya no queríamos verlos, que si estábamos comiendo dulces sin ellos, que dónde estaba el pastel que escondíamos, que por qué estábamos aplaudiendo en la noche, que sí era una fiesta de papás y no están invitados, que qué se hacía en esas fiestas, realmente fue horrible-_**

_**-¿Y que hiciste?-** _dijo entre risas Akane

**_-¡Lo único que se me ocurrió! La soborné comprándole un helado si se callaba, y tuve que darle uno también a Kikujiro para que no empezara igual la letanía-_**

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada que inmediatamente contagió a su esposo.

-**_Son demasiado entrometidos, eso lo sacaron de los abuelos-_**

**_-Y aprendieron el arte de la extorsión de su tía Nabiki, y apenas tienen 7 y 5 años, no quiero ni imaginar que pasará cuando crezcan-_**

**_-Nos daremos a la fuga y empezaremos una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, se quedarán con su tía Kasumi y el doctor Tofú para que terminen de criarlos bajo un manto de amor y buen corazón mientras nosotros recorremos el mundo con falsas identidades… pido llamarme Michel-_**

**_-¿Segura? Hasta hace unos días llorabas porque ninguno de los dos quería acompañarte a hacer las compras hasta que prometiste darles un dulce a cada uno-_**

**_-¡Ya sé! Me vuelven loca pero los amo demasiado-_**

**_-Ven_-** dijo él ya parado y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- **_hay que poner orden aquí antes que los abuelos los regresen._**

-**_Aun hay tiempo-_** repuso de manera pícara Akane al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente al viril miembro que parecía haber cobrado vida propia- **_además, aquí hay alguien que me requiere-_**

Ranma exhaló un suspiro cargado de lujuria mientras era saboreado lentamente por su amada esposa, comenzando nuevamente aquella danza de amor que descubrieron cuando jóvenes como alternativa a pelear todo el tiempo.

-0-

_¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Ya sé que ansían la continuacion de Encuentros, y les tengo la buena noticia de que actualizaré muy pronto. Mientras tanto no pude resistirme a escribir este one-shot para despejarme un poco y volver a agarrar velocidad._

Espero_ les haya agradado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_Gracias__ a tod@s por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer los desvaríos de esta pervertida, gracias especiales a Kris de Andrómeda por haber sido la primera en leerlo y darme ánimos a publicarlo._

_¡Hasta muy pronto!_


End file.
